thegratefuldeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Road Trips Volume 2 Number 2
Road Trips Volume 2 Number 2 is two-CD live album by the American rock band the Grateful Dead. The sixth in their "Road Trips" series of albums, it was the first to contain a complete concert — the February 14, 1968 show at the Carousel Ballroom (later known as the Fillmore West) in San Francisco, California. Bonus material on disc 1, as well as the bonus disc offered to early purchasers, comes from the Grateful Dead and Quicksilver Messenger Service "Tour of the Great Pacific Northwest" which immediately preceded the Carousel Ballroom show. The album was released on March 21, 2009. The Carousel concert Although the Valentine's Day show at the Carousel was not the first rock concert there, it was the first show under the management auspices of the Dead, Quicksilver and Jefferson Airplane, who had leased the venue to compete with the Avalon Ballroom and Bill Graham's Fillmore Auditorium. Thus, the show was billed as the "Grand Opening". The Grateful Dead shared the bill with Country Joe and the Fish. The cover of Road Trips Volume 2 Number 2 incorporates artwork by Stanley Mouse that was used in the poster promoting the concert. Live material from this show, along with recordings of other concerts from the same era, was used in the creation of Anthem of the Sun, a Dead album that is an amalgam of studio and live material.[2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Road_Trips_Volume_2_Number_2&action=edit&section=2 edit Dark Star Road Trips Volume 2 Number 2 contains two performances of "Dark Star" — one from the February 14, 1968 concert at the Carousel Ballroom, and one from February 2, 1968, at the Crystal Ballroom in Portland, Oregon. A third performance of the song, from January 23, 1968, at Eagles Auditorium in Seattle, Washington, is included on the bonus disc. Track listing Disc One February 14, 1968, Carousel Ballroom – 1st Set #"(Walk Me Out in the) Morning Dew" (Dobson, Rose) – 6:30 #"Good Morning Little School Girl" (Sonny Boy Williamson) – 12:35 #"Dark Star" > (Grateful Dead, Hunter) – 6:10 #"China Cat Sunflower" > (Garcia, Hunter) – 4:25 #"The Eleven" > (Hunter, Lesh) – 5:15 #"Turn On Your Love Light" (Scott, Malone) – 9:02 Bonus Material, January-February, 1968 #"Viola Lee Blues" (Noah Lewis) (1/20/68 Eureka, CA) – 20:38 #"Beat It on Down the Line" (Jesse Fuller) (1/23/68 Seattle, WA) – 3:38 #"It Hurts Me Too" (Elmore James) (1/23/68 Seattle, WA) – 4:20 #"Dark Star" (Grateful Dead, Hunter) (2/2/68 Portland, OR) – 6:40 Disc Two February 14, 1968, Carousel Ballroom – 2nd Set #"That's It for the Other One" > (Garcia, Kreutzmann, Lesh, McKernan, Weir) – 9:30 #"New Potato Caboose" > (Lesh, Petersen) – 8:48 #"Born Cross-Eyed" > (Weir) – 2:38 #"Spanish Jam – 12:28 #"Alligator" > (Lesh, McKernan, Hunter) – 14:30 #"Caution (Do Not Stop on Tracks)" > (Garcia, Kreutzmann, Lesh, McKernan, Weir) – 10:00 #"Feedback" (Garcia, Kreutzmann, Lesh, McKernan, Weir) – 6:10 #"In the Midnight Hour" (Steve Cropper, Wilson Pickett) – 10:35 Bonus Disc Bonus Material, January, 1968 #"Viola Lee Blues" (Noah Lewis) (1/23/68 Seattle, WA) – 22:46 #"Good Morning Little School Girl" (Sonny Boy Williamson) (1/20/68 Eureka, CA) – 12:14 #"New Potato Caboose" (Lesh, Petersen) (1/30/68 Eugene, OR) – 12:40 #"Dark Star" > (Grateful Dead, Hunter) (1/23/68 Seattle, WA) – 7:45 #"China Cat Sunflower" > (Garcia, Hunter) (1/23/68 Seattle, WA) – 5:08 #"The Eleven" (Hunter, Lesh) (1/23/68 Seattle, WA) – 6:00 #"Turn On Your Love Light" (Scott, Malone) (1/23/68 Seattle, WA) – 12:55 Personnel Musicians *Jerry Garcia – lead guitar, vocals *Mickey Hart – drums *Bill Kreutzmann – drums *Phil Lesh – electric bass, vocals *Ron "Pigpen" McKernan – organ, vocals *Bob Weir – rhythm guitar, vocals Production *Produced by Grateful Dead *Compilation produced by David Lemieux and Blair Jackson *Recorded by Dan Healy *CD Mastering by Jeffrey Norman at Garage Audio Mastering, Petaluma CA *Audio Restoration by Jamie Howarth / Plangent Processes *Cover art by Scott McDougall *Original Poster by Stanley Mouse *Photo by Ted Streshinsky *Package design by Steve Vance *Special Thanks to Matt Smith Category:Albums